Information technology (TT) infrastructure incidents are resolved by processing work requests that request work to be performed to fix a component of the IT infrastructure that is not functioning properly. Work requests can be automatically generated from a software monitoring application or manually generated by an end user. In either case, a work request is classified and prioritized against other outstanding work requests. IT service teams are assigned to meet service level targets. Service level targets are, for example, of the form “severity one incidents must be resolved in less than four hours” or “severity three incidents must be resolved in less than seven business days.” Work requests are usually classified by the severity of the incidents to be resolved by the work requests. The severity of incidents is based on the number of users affected or the amount of potential business loss. Known systems prioritize work requests, including similarly classified work requests, on a first in-first out basis.